


The Devil Can Love An Angel

by KupKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anna Milton & Dean, Castiel & Anna Milton are Siblings, Dean & Jo are siblings, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupKat/pseuds/KupKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What choice does Jo have other than to agree to go the Halloween party when her roommate asks her to go? You can't say no to the person you have the biggest crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Can Love An Angel

Anna's lip are painted with blood red lipstick. Every time her lips part to take small breaths, Jo feels her knees wobble. 

"Earth to Jo," Anna laughs. Jo blinks a few times and feels her cheeks flush over with a deep blush. "I was asking if you wanted to dress up with me to go to the party tomorrow night. It'll be fun." 

Jo grins, "so this is like a..." 

Anna opens a trunk full of past years costumes, "Halloween party. Come on, it'll be so much fun. I need my right hand girl." 

Jo feels a weight press down on her heart. Right. Anna is not her girlfriend. They are not going on a date. Anna needs Jo for moral support. To be a wing women and point her in all the right directions of men. Which feels more than wrong for Jo. "Yeah. Sure," she tries her hardest to smile. "Okay. What do you got for me to wear?" 

Anna pulls out a devils and angel combination of clothes. "I would say I would be the Angel, but your face is too innocent to be a devil." Anna holds up a black piece to herself and grins, "I'm feeling rather naughty." 

Jo smacks Anna's back softly, "you dork." Her heart races when Anna's laughter blurts out and she wraps her arms around Jo's waist. 

"Only for you, my love. Joanna Beth," Anna whispers far too close onto her neck. Anna lets go and gasps. "Oh my god. I totally forgot to tell Cas I wasn't dressing with him this year. We've been doing this since we were five." 

Jo shrugs, "I'm going to call Dean tomorrow. I'll tell him to dress with Castiel. Maybe the two of them can find a rather cute combination also." Anna licks her lips and laughs.

"Your brother would look great in anything. Or nothing at all." Jo rolls her eyes and walks back over to her bed, jumping up to lay down. "Come on Jo, you can date Cas. We could go on double dates!" Jo climbs under the covers. Could Anna be any more unaware of the two obvious problems with that? One, she is gay. And two, she is already in love- with her. Not her brother who's got the hots for Dean. 

"I'm tired, Anna. I'm going to bed. I'll be back from class tomorrow at four and we can get ready, okay?" Jo turns to face the wall and closes her eyes. At least dreams can suck away heartbreak for moments of her life. 

***  
"So, how do I look?" Anna flattens the material down and stands with hands on her hips. Her red thigh highs are enticing. No one should be able to look so pure dressed as the devil itself. If she's the devil, Jo doesn't want to ever see an angel. Apparently Jo's face said it all and Anna nods, "thanks. You're not looking bad yourself.”

Jo shrugs. Her curls bob in slow motion and she pulls down at the white dress. "I look ridiculous." She snaps the fabric of her white thigh highs, something makes her feel stupid, and she's almost positive it's this costume. "You sure I can't just wear leggings? Jeans? Sweat pants? Anything else that's not going to expose my crotch if I reach the wrong way?" 

Anna shakes her head and fixes Jo's hair before placing the halo headband onto her head. "You look hot. Just flaunt it." How can Jo argue against that? 

There's a small knock on their dorm door and Anna squeals, throwing the door open. Castiel looks to be on the same page as Jo is. But Dean is grinning ear to ear. "Hell, if that's not my dream," Dean gaps looking at Anna. But when he takes a look at Jo, he giggles. "Wow sis- you look so precious." 

Jo punches him in the arm, "I'd say the same to you, Partner." 

Castiel laughs at Dean when he tilts his cowboy hat. "He insisted we go as Cowboys or we didn't go at all. I would have rather been a honey bee."

Dean and Anna begin chatting it up when Jo and Castiel exchange details from their day's class in psychology. Dean and Anna's bodies move in sync as they brush up against each other walking for the door. Anna waves for the two to follow and she winks at Jo, whispering "go for it." 

As soon as they arrive from the twenty minute drive to Bela Talbot's Halloween party, Dean and Anna quickly walk in ditching Cas and Jo. Jo rubs her eyes and turns to Cas. "I'm not really a partier. I only agreed because of your sister." 

Castiel laughs and nods, "yeah. Same." He frowns looking at Anna across the room, laughing into Dean's shoulder. "Sorry my sister is oblivious." 

Jo looks to Castiel's direction and sees Dean whispering back into her ear. "And sorry my brother’s such a dick." 

Castiel laughs and turns to Jo, "I'm suggesting we both get completely wasted and at least try to have some painfully motivated fun." Jo nods and grabs his hand. She pulls him along to the kitchen where all of the shots are lined in rows.

Drinking becomes a great game to numb away the heartache. Jo watches in amazement as Castiel swallow five shots in a row making no faces of disgust. Just small gulps. When Jo gets to her third shot glass she coughs, "this is so gross. Give me another." 

Five to twelve shots later, the two are finally feeling better. Or as good as being hammered can feel. Castiel laughs bowing to Jo. "M'lady. You'd care to dance?" Castiel's words are slurring but Jo doesn't notice. She takes his hand and leaps up almost falling back to the chair. 

Their dancing is sloppy and painful to watch. They are throwing out made up dance moves to each other, and laughing as they do so. Think of your high school teacher at homecoming. It is that bad. But in the moment, the two truly believe they could make it to Dancing With The Stars. That reminds them, first step, one of them needs to become famous. 

"Your brother is so hot!" Castiel sees Dean from the corner of his eye. Relaxing against the wall, drinking from a plastic cup. He looks happy. And far too alone. Anna's nowhere in sight. 

Jo giggles and pokes him, "just go kiss him!" She watches Castiel's eyes bulge. "Yeah! Oh my gosh. You should do it. Worst that can happen is he says he's straight. At least you will know for sure!" 

Castiel gulps. He focuses in on Dean and nods, "you should kiss Anna banana."  
He gives a weary smile to Jo and waves, pushing his way back over to Dean.

Jo watches from the pit of grinding men and women. A smile plasters to her face when she sees Castiel push himself onto her brother. Hands cupping his jaw, going in for a full kiss. And she smiles even more when Dean doesn't pull away but instead brings his arms up around Castiel's torso. But once Dean starts grinding himself into Castiel she calls it and walks away from the crowd. Castiel has his man. And Jo has no one. Not even a friend to laugh with right now. She pushes herself farther into the house and notices a "off limits" sign hanging on a door and she shrugs. Who cares right now.

She slowly squeezes in to the door and sees a bed with fresh sheets and a puffy comforter. 

She slinks into the room, collapsing back onto the bed. Her head is pounding from the music. Or maybe it's the alcohol. Either way she feels like the world is spinning. When a small sniffle comes from the corner she sits up quickly and panics. Shit. 

"Um are you okay?" She doesn't want to help someone when she's intoxicated. What if she says the wrong thing? She hasn't gotten much of a filter right now. But she can't just let the girl cry. 

"Jo?" Jo freezes and a light turns on. Bright enough to reveal red hair and a wet face.

Jo leans in closer and sits down in the spot she was standing. Crawling to Anna on the ground. "What's wrong?" 

Anna squints, "I'm glad someone had fun tonight. Gosh, you smell like you took a swim in tequila." She laughs lightly by it's so uneasy that it almost makes it more obvious that she's hurt. 

"Did Dean bean do something?" Jo wants to laugh at that name but she instead holds it in. Placing her hand on Anna's leg. 

Anna slowly grabs Jo's hand and hold it for a second. Twining her fingers into Jo's. "No. He was fine. We talked about you a lot actually," Anna gulps, "and Sammy. You know, family talk." Jo smiles. Her brother is a complete sap when it comes to his brother and her. 

"So why are crying Anna banana?" Jo is still caught up on Castiel's words from earlier. Damn him and his great drunk comments.

Anna laughs and rubs her thumb over Jo's knuckles. "You remember how I said you could date Cas? I just saw you two having a lot of fun... and I guess I just realized I don't want you to date him. I want you to have fun with me. And it's stupid because I'm going to ruin everything." 

Jo has to process this. What if it's just the alcohol twisting her mind? But the hand wrapped in hers says otherwise. This is all real. She doesn't mean to but she snorts. Anna pulls her arm away and bites her lip, "I'm sorry. I can go-" 

Jo laughs again, pulling Anna's arm back. "No- I'm just laughing because you thought Cas and I were becoming a thing. Anna- Cas and Dean were practically sword fighting with their tongues. I can guarantee there's nothing going on between us. Besides... I don't really swing that way." Anna wipes her eyes and laughs. Locking eye contact with Jo. 

"You're so beautiful," Anna's eyes glance over Jo's lips and she caves. She leans into Jo's lap, smashing her mouth against hers. 

Jo wraps her arms into Anna's hair. Her Devil horns are still on top of her head and she pushes them off and then reaches for her own halo. Anna pulls away and blushes. "I think I kind of love you." 

Jo struggles to get her arms out of the dress and she pulls it down, "and I think I'm totally in love with you." Anna brings her mouth to the crevasse of Jo's neck and she sucks softly. Breathing hard against her skin like she could never get enough. 

Jo feels a moan building in her throat, ready to vocalize and she pulls at Anna's clothes. Anna lets go and stands up, pulling Jo up with her. They both shake out of their clothes.

The two take equal amounts of time marveling over the others body. Sure, they've seen each other get dressed before. But this is different. It's so different. 

Anna dims the light from the corner of the room and walks back over to Jo. She blushes and runs her hands up and down Jo's arm, "have you done this before? I haven't... with a girl. I don't know if I will be any good... I don't want to do it wrong." 

Jo hushes her with a kiss and leads Anna to the bed. She slowly lowers over Anna's body and smiles. "We can make it up as we go." Anna's legs wrap around Jo's torso. 

The two are breathing heavily. Noses rubbing as their lips part sloppily in a long desperate kiss. 

Jo kisses down Anna's chest, slowly backing her body down to Anna's stomach. Her nails are squeezing against her skin, but not rough enough to leave countless marks. When Jo rolls her tongue over her belly, Anna groans, hands pulling in Jo's hair. 

Anna tries to sit up, to watch Jo circle laps of wet trails against her skin, but instead she throws her head back when Jo lets her tongue travel farther down. 

When her thighs are being pushed open farther, she feels goosebumps roll over her skin. "Jo- I love you," she whispers clenching her hands into the sheets. 

Jo reaches one hand up to lock it with Anna's. "I love you too. God do I love you," her voice soothes back. She presses a kiss to the inside of Anna's thigh. 

Her tongue teases in small movements, coming closer and closer. Anna is a whining mess. Letting soft moans vibrate up her throat. When Jo's tongue teases into her, Anna grips her hand. Letting out words that sound foreign. 

Jo grips her hand back. She lets her tongue continue as she herself moans. Hell, giving pleasure shouldn't feel this good. But Jo is thankful that it is. 

Jo's tongue works in languid strokes, she feels accomplishment when Anna's hips buckle up from the bed. Moaning several cries of "fuck” and “Jo.”

Anna clenches her jaw hard when she feels the heat rising throughout her body. She claws her hands into the ends of Jo's hair and comes. Trying to bring herself back down from the high of orgasm. 

Jo pulls away and licks her lips. The taste of Anna against her tongue is enough to bring her to the edge of orgasm herself. She climbs back up and plops herself onto Anna's lower stomach. She grins at the redheads wide eyes and bobbing chest as she pants. 

Jo lays her body back down and slowly rocks herself against Anna, kissing against Anna's breast. "Jo, you're so good. Jo. Jo you're beautiful." Anna moans against Jo's ear. "We should do this everyday."

Jo moans and quickens her rocking. She feels hot. Her head is still racing from the alcohol but she feels happy. And not some type of happiness passed down from substance. But the pure kind. That could only be found from this. 

She comes with a sharp hiss into Anna's neck, and she feels the sticky mess when she milks through her orgasm with a few more rolls of the hips. 

Anna's nails are scratching into her back. She never wants to stop. Ever. 

Anna kisses the top of her head and manages to push Jo onto her back. "Tell me if I do this right, okay?" Anna looks hopeful. 

She, without warning, slides two of her fingers in. Jo feels the muscles still tight from the moments before release. Anna's fingers are slightly curved and pumping in and out. 

"Is this okay?" Anna tries to slow down so she can get a response but instead Jo lifts her hips from the bed, pushing against Anna's hand, letting a lustful scream echo out. "I'll take that as a yes," Anna laughs continuing.

"Feels like fucking- feels- like lighting between my fucking thighs," Jo groans. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her chest is bobbing up and down. 

Anna slowly pulls her fingers out, receiving a whine from Jo. Anna doesn't waste time and slowly flicks her tongue against Jo's clit. The taste isn't like some candy factory. It's not a fresh strawberry farm. It's salty against her tongue. But it's not bad, at all. Anna holds the flat of her tongue against Jo's clit, testing how long she could go before Jo begs for more. Five whole seconds. 

Anna laps against her clit and listens to the wet hot noise of her tongue hit and the pleasured cries fill the room. She digs her wet fingertips into Jo's lower stomach, drawing out as many noises she can.

Jo's palms grab onto a chunk of blanket and another orgasm shakes through her. Her body convulsing upward as she moans into it. Anna holds onto Jo's hand, and uses her other to pump into herself. She rocks her body onto her own fingers and watches Jo with tired but excited eyes. She within moments reaches orgasm, too. Her body gives out and she falls down between Jo's thighs. 

She crawls and hovers over her, staring down into her eyes. She brushes hair behind her ears. "Joanna Beth, would you be my girlfriend?" 

Jo kisses Anna's shoulder, "I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
